


porcelain

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-09
Updated: 2001-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: meditation on the nature of fragility, part one of snapshots collection





	porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

porcelain

## porcelain

by Colleen

Author's Website: http://www.envy.nu/colleenkane/fiction/ds.htm

Disclaimer: never ever sue poor people

Author's Notes: thanks to Becca, badass beta

Story Notes: this began as a breakup fic, because of Moby's breakup song of the same name. I'm glad it evolved into this, instead. to be continued . 

* * *

I love his skin, the gloss it takes on when he's been sweating under my hands, under my mouth. He's not especially pale, but he's got a soft tawny glow, a luminescence. He bruises easily. I have to be careful. 

Tonight he came home from work and unclipped his holster and kicked off his boots without saying a word. He dropped into bed, still mostly dressed, and lay there, with his arm over his eyes, until he fell asleep. Several hours later he sat up, pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"I love you," he said, voice hoarse from sleep. 

I looked at him from where I'd been holding my vigil, my chair in the corner. "And I you, Ray." 

"I _hate_ my fucking job." 

"Would you like to talk about it?" 

"No." 

He did talk, eventually, afterward. After he'd held out his hands to me and I crawled into their grip. After he asked me to use him hard, be rough, leave marks - which I didn't want to do, flatly refused, and instead made love to him slowly, deeply, gently. It's not easy to deny Ray anything, in the face of those pleading eyes. At the moment, I didn't understand his request. 

The case was an ugly one, a woman who'd fled her abusive husband was killed by him as she left a doctor's appointment; he shot her as she was getting into a taxi to go back to the safe house. Ray's always been protective of women, as have I. I understand his rage. 

"It's a fucking head trip," he snarled, pounding his fist against the mattress. "I'm arresting this guy and he's babbling about how much he loves her, he did it because he loves her. That is such _bullshit_. 'Cause it's not about love, a guy who does that shit! It's all about control." 

I nodded, rubbed his neck. 

I have hit Ray twice in the time I have known him, and both times it felt as if I was the one being struck. His pain is something I cannot bear. I can't imagine willingly hurting him, striking him in anger. I wonder how he would have reacted if I'd done as he asked of me, hurt him in bed tonight. I wonder if he was subconsciously testing to see if I could or would do it in the name of love. 

But there's no way. 

Ray curled into my arms, sighing heavily, rubbing his cheek against my chest. "You'd never..." he whispered, and the hairs stood up on my arms. Sometimes I would swear he reads my thoughts. 

"Never." 

"I shouldn't have..." 

"It's all right. I think I understand." 

"Okay." 

He pressed a kiss to my collarbone and sighed again, so I drew him down to the pillows, holding him safe to me. I ran my fingers over that smooth delicate skin. He bruises easily. One might even call him fragile - and yet, in his way, he's more durable than anyone I've ever known. 

* * *

End


End file.
